


Candies are de-stressing(and so is sex)

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexamas19 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Clexa Christmas au, Clexa Holydays au, Clexamas, Clexamas19, Day6CandyCanes, F/F, HolyClexamas, HolyClexamas19, at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Clarke Griffin is the owner of one of the biggest design company in the US, and Lexa Woods is her loyal lawyer. After a emergency call from her boss, Lexa thought it would be nice to bring some Christmas Candies- not at all with the intention to sleep with her- just to be nice.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexamas19 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Candies are de-stressing(and so is sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 6, I have to say it was really hard to find the imagination to write this one-shot, but I made it, and I'm really proud of it so I hope you like it as much as I did.  
> All the mistakes are on me.  
> Enjoy, happy Clexamas.

_**Day 6: Candy Canes** _

Lexa had been drooling for her boss for over two years now, not just because she a gorgeous woman- well mostly is that- but Lexa is a useless lesbian and her boss is too hot and too good to be true. Every time something bad happen and Lexa expect her boss to yell at her, Clarke just take a deep breath and ask her for an advice to resolve the matter. Lexa's like an advisor, her job is to make sure that Clarke doesn't look bad in front of the press, out of the fact that she has to make everything legal, and avoid that people copy Clarke's work.

This year had been hard for both of them- AKA it was hard for Clarke and Lexa had to be there for her- Clarke's boyfriend had cheated on her in February, when Clarke broke up with him he went to the press and said some bad thing about her. So out of the fact that Clarke was heartbroken, she had to deal with the press. It took them five month to calm the press, and it took Clarke another two month to repair her heart- mostly.

Finally for Clarke's birthday, a good new came; Anya Woods- Lexa's sister- had ask Raven Reyes- Clarke's best friend- to marry her, and of course she had said yes. Clarke had decided to help them with the decorations, what included that Lexa had to help too. The bad thing was that everyone was on Christmas mood, so Clarke had a lot more of work to do.

So here was Lexa, eight days before Christmas, at two in the morning in the elevator of Skaifaya Designs, with a box candy canes in her hand, after Clarke had called and told her that she needed her immediately- not with the candies but Lexa took them anyways.

The brunette entered Clarke office without knocking- who else would be here at two in the morning- Clarke was looking at the floor that was full of papers, she turned when she heard someone enter "Lexa, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to ask you something. Does your sister likes flowers? Because I don't know how she going to marry Raven if she doesn't"

Lexa frowned for a long while before answering the question "Yes... I... guess. Why?"

"You guess?! Lexa this is a do or die situation! I'm planning their wedding and I don't know if they want flowers!" Clarke yelled throwing her arm in the air.

"Clarke, is okay, their wedding is far away, th-"

"No, you don't understand, Lexa! I have to get this ready or I..." Clarke sighed. Lexa left the box in one of Clarke desks, and stepped close to the blonde.

"Hey, it's okay, just breath" Lexa put her hands in Clarke's shoulders and urged her to breath with her, Clarke did as she show her and then they walked to the couch in the room. "You should relax about this, you're probably more stress than Raven and Anya... and they are the ones getting married" Clarke sighed again.

"I know, it's just..." another sigh "I need to prove them that... that I'm fine, that I worth something, that I'm useful" Clarke let her head fall in Lexa's shoulder with another sigh.

"Clarke... you're useful, and you worth... a lot, Clarke, to many people, you do." Lexa heard Clarke sniff in her shoulder "But you sure you are fine?" She asked softly.

Clarke hesitated before answering in a low whisper "I want to..." Lexa sighed and put her arm around Clarke's shoulder while the blonde hugged her by the waist, the brunette put her check in Clarke's head while she said.

"But for that you need time for yourself, okay? You need a break."

"But Lexa, I can't just leave everything down, I can't leave any _one_ down... It's Christmas"

"And you won't, but Clarke, you have like eight project going on, and you're stressing yourself about a wedding that is not even your, and that, for the record, is not even happening soon."

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked raising her head from Lexa's shoulder.

"You didn't hear this from me, but... Anya wants to take Raven on a road trip, first through the US, and then to meet some family in Canada" Clarke's eyes and mouth opened in surprise.

"Really? That's..."

"Happening in February" Lexa interrupted Clarke "and she said is going to take them like two month, plus they will want another month to rest from the trip before even start worrying about their wedding, okay? So chill out."

Clarke nodded and let her head fall in Lexa's shoulder again "What should I do with the other projects?" Lexa took a deep breath, thinking.

"Well considering it's Christmas... you should keep only the three which are for it, and the rest delivered to your designers, to people that will work in a group to take the project ahead... not just _one_ person" Lexa push Clarke's head with her shoulder and Clarke laughed.

"I'm not alone, I have you" Clarke smiled at Lexa and the brunette was _so_ grateful that the light were down, because she start blushing.

"Oh, please, I just make sure what you are doing is legal" Lexa shrugged.

"No, Lexa, don't disparage yourself, I wouldn't be able to control this company without you, you help me all the time... and not just with the company, you've been with me all this year... I don't think I could've handled it myself. Thanks"

Lexa was blushing really hard, Clarke was so close to her, looking directly into her eyes and saying those nice things ' _Is hot in here, isn't it'_ she thought when her hole body started burning. Her arm was around Clarke shoulders, Clarke's hand was on her waist, and their thighs rubbing against each other. It was just too much for Lexa so she suddenly clear her throat, making Clarke frown, and then she said.

"I bring Candy canes... Raven's, actually" Clarke sat more straight in the couch, when Lexa stand up.

"You do know... that those have... alcohol... right?"

"Well I guess I'll just won't tell my boss, can you keep that secret?" Clarke grinned at her and took one of the candies when Lexa sat again- with the box between them to keep them apart.

An hours later they were a bit- really- drunk. It seemed like Raven had put way too much alcohol on this candies. "So what are you doing for Christmas?" Clarke asked, neither of them had jet notice that their faced were inches away.

"Ah, you know, sit in a chair waiting that none of my family remember that Anya has a sister so they don't ask me about my personal life" Lexa shrugged.

Clarke laughed "Lexa your life id not bad, you basically own this company as much as I do"

"Yeah, but I'm not about to get married, and I don't even have a girlfriend" Clarke was about to said something but Lexa continue "I do will use what said as my benefit" Lexa straightened her back "I can tell my aunt 'Sorry for not having a social life, I'm too busy directing a company that my boss can't'" Clarke narrowed her eyes with a grin, then they both laughed, knowing that Lexa, in fact, did directed the company.

After a while Lexa added "Unfortunately that won't work with my dad" Lexa sighed "He'd said something like 'Your work shouldn't stop you for having a social life'" She rolled her eyes "And probably then my grandma will ask when an I going to find a boyfriend"

Clarke laughed hard at that "She-does... hahaha... does she... knows you're gay?" Lexa rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah she does, so or she ignored it, or she forget it" Clarke was still laughing and Lexa didn't stop herself for thinking how beautiful was the sound- or the person were it came from- she smiled dreamy while looking at the blonde. She blames the alcohol in the candies, but when Clarke stopped laughing and looked back at her, she didn't take her gaze away.

When she looked at Clarke's sky blue eyes, she realized she was looking at her lips, so Lexa looked at hers too "I'm so very gay" Clarke chuckled, just then Lexa realized she had said that out loud. She blushed, but didn't look away.

Clarke looked at her eyes as she whispered "Yeah, someone needs to be really stupid to not realize that" Lexa nodded looking back at Clarke lips while she leaned, so did Clarke at the same time, and soon their eyes were close and their lips were crashing against each other in a heated kiss.

Lexa put her hand on the back of Clarke's neck to keep her close, and Clarke hold Lexa's shirt tightly. After a while the blonde pushed the now empty box of candies to the floor as she urge Lexa to her back. They make out for a while, with Clarke on top of Lexa; the brunette's hands were on the low of Clarke's back, almost reaching her ass, and Clarke's in the brunette's abs above her shirt. Clarke started unbuttoning Lexa's shirt and before the third button she abruptly stopped and looked at Lexa with wide eyes.

"This is legal, right?" Lexa swallows, and blinked a few times.

"Um... ye... yeah, I mean, no..." she shook her head, and took a deep breath ' _it's hard to think with Clarke in this position'_ "Um... yeah it's legal" she said more firmly now, while nodding.

"Good... I would have had to fired you then 'cause there's no way I'm stopping now"

"Good... I don’t want to lose my job." Lexa nodded trying- and failing- to calm her breaths.

"You won't..." Clarke bit her lip "I'm a very good friend with your boss" Lexa bitted her lip to with a smile, Clarke smiled too and then they were kissing again, more heated than before.

Clarke unbuttoned the rest of Lexa's shirt, and _now_ the brunette's hands were on Clarke's ass. They both moaned when Clarke put her hands on Lexa's abs that were now exposed. Lexa took off Clarke's Christmas sweater, and her t-shirt in the process, too.

Somehow they managed to undress each other and change position; Lexa was now on top lowering her hand to Clarke's privacy, she teats the blonde a little enjoying too much the sounds of pleasure she made, that was till Clarke put two fingers inside of her without warning. The blonde smiled at Lexa's loud moan, and then moaned louder that her when Lexa put three fingers inside of her while she sucker her hard nipple.

Three hours later, when the sun was rising in the horizon of New York; Clarke and Lexa were cuddling in the floor- don't ask- of Clarke office, looking at each other with sleepy smiles.

"You can tell your dad that you _do_ have a social life now" Clarke joked rubbing Lexa's arm.

Lexa laughed "This is not social life, Clarke, this is sex-life, and there's _no_ way I'm talking about this with my dad" Clarke laughed too "Besides... friends don't do this... and... I don't want you to be my friend" Lexa's eyes widen for what she said; she was about to fix it when Clarke stopped her by kissing her.

"Good 'cause if been your friend means I can't do this... I _definitely_ don't want to be your friend" they both smile before kissing again.

"Okay but, like..." Clarke kissed her "can I..." Clarke didn't stop the kissing "Take y..." Lexa sighed kissing Clarke before taking her by her arms so she could talk "Can I take you on a date?"

Clarke smile widen while she nodded. Lexa let her kiss her again and the blonde backed off just a little to say "But tomorrow. We need to clean up here before Maya comes and figured what we did."

Lexa frowned "So what? Maya already think we're dating."

Clarke smiled and kissed her again "Right. But can we sleep in the couch and not... here" she pointed to the floor where they were actually lying.

Lexa chuckled "That was your fault" she said while standing from the floor.

"That's not true!" Clarke complained.

"Yes it is, I was careful to turn slowly so you wouldn't fall and you just pushed me to the floor and leaned on top of me"

Clarke blushed and look away while she whispers "Well that's because you're too hot to be slow with" When Lexa grinned at her she just blushed hardly.

They lean in the couch and in less than two minutes they were sleeping, Lexa's last thought was to thanks Raven for the Candy Canes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have like my apport for this second day of Clexamas.  
> As always I'm sorry if my english bother you, I'm trying to make it better, but if you will like to help me I'm looking for a beta reader, here's my Tumblr @blu3haw4.  
> Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
